


Coupe à pique

by La_nostra_vita



Series: Dernier jeu 1 : Coupe à pique [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_nostra_vita/pseuds/La_nostra_vita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Elle."</p><p>On murmure qu'elle est apparue il y a 10 ans,<br/>On dit qu'elle est étrange, qu'elle exauce les voeux, même les plus fous<br/>Une parole, une pensée suffit<br/>On chuchote qu'une étoile vous sourira sous la luna rossa<br/>On crache qu'elle se joue de vous,<br/>Qu'elle n'est que tromperie sur un tapis de sang<br/>D'autres révèlent qu'elle est une chance, inespérée<br/>Un nouveau départ, une revanche, malgré tout.<br/>On ne sait ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'"ils" veulent<br/>Mais une chose est sure<br/>...<br/>Vous n'êtes que des pions .</p><p> </p><p>Milan 2027. Cristiano, héritier de la plus puissante famille mafieuse du nord de l'Italie voit son quotidien morne et terme bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un événement très perturbateur.</p><p>Jilano, électron libre d'une organisation gouvernementale ultra secrète destinée à l'étude de la légende de la Luna Rossa s'ennuie terriblement.</p><p>La rencontre de ces deux hommes ne manquera pas d'être violente avec des caractères si opposés. Sauf qu'entre ce qu'on veut et ce dont on a besoin, l'écart est grand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupe à pique

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuto ! Vous trouverez ici le premier chapitre de Coupe à Pique, le premier tome d'une série de trois romans illustrés. Nous ne faisons ici que le relais des dix premiers chapitres que nous pensons mettre en ligne (sur 26 d'écrits pour le premier tome). Si vous voulez nous suivre, voir les illustrations qui commencent à fleurir c'est par ici :
> 
> http://lanostravita.wix.com/la-nostra-vita
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/dernier.jeu
> 
> Dernière information, ces dix premiers chapitres contiendront du sexe souvent forcé, des scènes détaillées entre deux hommes. Leur lecture est adressée à un public majeur. 
> 
> [Les personnages, le contexte et les relations présentées ici appartiennent exclusivement à leurs auteurs]

Le dossier n°12395548 était depuis longtemps le principal objectif de Livio Gianelli. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’il l’étudiait, jusqu’à le connaître par cœur à force de parcourir les lignes noires rédigées en petits caractères. La fine pochette de papier Kraft avec, pour seule information écrite, des chiffres qui semblaient avoir été choisis au hasard, était devenue son livre de chevet. Enfin, pour ce qu’il dormait… Le jeune lieutenant du GDP ou Gruppo di Distruzioni dei Patteggiati (soit le Groupe de Destruction des Pactisants), n’arrivait plus, en effet, à fermer l’œil depuis déjà bien longtemps. L’enjeu était trop important. L’affaire n’était pas à prendre à la légère, et pourtant Dieu savait que Livio avait l’habitude des missions dangereuses et des opérations quasi suicidaires. Mieux… Il aimait ça ! C’était aussi cela qui faisait la fierté d’un travail en lequel il croyait, bien plus que les habitants de Milan, innocents, inconscients de ce qui se passait entre les murs de leur ville. Et même si la nature de ses missions était parfois douteuse, jamais encore Livio n’avait refusé une de ces fameuses pochettes envoyées directement par Mirko, son capitaine.

La hiérarchie imposée par le GDP était décidément assez semblable à celle de l’armée, dans laquelle il avait officié durant de nombreuses années. Si le directeur, Rostislav Nikonovitch, était un mythe à lui seul, nul ne l’ayant jamais vraiment vu, les autres collaborateurs importants de leur petite "entreprise" étaient nettement plus présents. Livio connaissait essentiellement les représentants de la section « policière » du groupe. Cela le faisait d’ailleurs toujours rire de penser à ce mot, qui illustrait pourtant tellement mal leurs méthodes. En effet, là où les représentants officiels de la Loi devaient se battre avec de la paperasse pour la moindre intervention, eux agissaient sans délai et n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, aucun compte à rendre. C’était clairement là qu’on trouvait la moitié la plus jeune du GDP, même si son rang de lieutenant lui avait été attribué avec un peu plus d’expérience. Ses trois compatriotes étaient dans le même cas, et si avec Fortunato il suivait davantage les ordres de Mirko plutôt que ceux de l’autre capitaine, Angelo, Caïn Wellens et Carinella Lamacchia étaient aux ordres directs de ce dernier.

Il y avait également les sous-lieutenants au nombre de quatre, trois chasseurs et trois informateurs. Les premiers n’étaient que des apprentis qui évolueraient vers le poste de lieutenant à la démission ou, plus probablement, à la mort de l’un d'eux. Les chasseurs tenaient leur sobriquet des fonctions qui étaient les leurs. Ils étaient sanguinaires, bêtes et méchants, profondément violents et ne servant que sur les missions où les mots "pas de pitié" ou "autorisation de tirer à vue" étaient dûment mentionnés. Solitaires, ces bêtes n’étaient rien d’autre que les chiens de chasse du directeur, et Livio évitait de les approcher. Pas envie de perdre un bras juste pour un mot de travers ou une remarque déplacée… La dernière catégorie était un peu à part, étant grosso modo, constituée par les espions du directeur. Ils se montraient efficaces, omniscients et gardaient un œil sur tout. Rien ne pouvait leur échapper, que ce soit dans le GDP ou à l’extérieur.  
Et puis il y avait Lui… Jilano Cerretti, accessoirement son meilleur ami. Son statut n’était pas clairement défini au sein du Groupe et Livio hésitait toujours à le classer parmi les chasseurs puisqu’il disposait sans aucun doute d’un cerveau, contrairement à la majorité de ses homologues. Il n’obéissait vraiment à personne - sauf peut-être au directeur, mais ce n’était même pas certain. Il s’occupait aussi bien de la surveillance que des missions d’attaque, des séances de torture comme des ordres de filature. Il paraissait ne rien aimer en particulier, mais ne rien détester malgré tout. Livio cherchait encore la raison qui l’avait poussé à entrer au GDP. Lui-même avait bien une justification à sa présence ici, mais en ce qui concernait son ami il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Livio, tu traînes ! Encore ailleurs à ce que je vois… Tu te souviens que c’est toi qui m’as demandé de venir, au moins ? railla Jilano en passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux verts.  
\- Avance et ne te pose pas tant de questions, Jil ! On doit s’occuper d’eux ce soir, et tu sais combien je tiens à cette affaire. Alors ne t’avise pas de croire que je la prends à la légère, répliqua le jeune militaire blond.  
\- Mais c’est que tu craches comme un chaton, ce soir ! T’en fais pas, on va leur apprendre à se tenir tranquilles » conclut Jilano d’un haussement d’épaules qui mit fin à la conversation. »

Livio ne répliqua rien, conscient qu'il était bien inutile de tergiverser avec son compagnon. On faisait difficilement plus borné que lui. En serrant sa ceinture à laquelle il venait de passer les étuis de ses deux Colt 45, ou M1911, en version 9 coups (un cadeau qu’il s’était offert à son entrée au GDP), le lieutenant cessa de sourire. Il savait bien que son partenaire d’armes du soir plaisantait pour lui éviter de trop penser à l’ampleur de la mission imminente. Livio en avait été intégralement chargé, et il avait été difficile de choisir les effectifs qu'ils prendraient avec eux. D’une part, parce que la situation était délicate, de l’autre parce qu’il n’avait confiance qu’en lui-même. Cette fois, il avait pourtant été obligé de prendre du renfort, même si seuls quelques hommes seraient présents en plus de Jilano et de lui-même.

Jilano étant un cas un part... Cet individu était un monstre. Tout simplement une machine à réussir, à se frayer un chemin, à tuer. Il n’hésitait jamais et Livio savait, tout comme il se rendait compte, que même le meilleur entraînement militaire au monde ne pouvait à ce point aiguiser les sens et étouffer toute humanité.

« Azio, Ilana ! Je ne veux aucun blessé, aucun otage. Ce serait ironique vu la situation. Je ne vous prends avec moi que parce qu’on m’a interdit d’y aller seul avec l’autre fou », argua-t-il avec un sourire pour Jilano, cherchant ainsi à lui prouver que sa présence était avant tout rassurante.

Les deux subordonnés acquiescèrent en silence, tandis que Jilano allumait une nouvelle cigarette. Comme à l’accoutumée, il paraissait détendu avec son poing américain dans la poche et une arme glissée dans sa ceinture. Malgré les habitudes, malgré leur amitié, Livio ne savait pas vraiment qui était Jilano. Peut-être un supérieur. Sans doute même… Pourtant, il affichait cette aura de nonchalance qui ne convient pas aux dirigeants. Il semblait toujours décontracté, jamais affolé par rien et apparaissait un peu quand il le voulait ou quand on en avait besoin. Jilano n'avait pas de bureau à son nom au GDP. Il errait dans les couloirs et Livio le trouvait invariablement quand il voulait boire un café, en salle de pause, ou à la sortie, alors qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Jilano écoutait, Jilano parlait. Il semblait dire peu de choses intéressantes pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ses mots étaient toujours utiles. C'était le seul que Livio acceptait occasionnellement avec lui sur le terrain. C’est surtout celui qui le tirait du pétrin. Parfois...

Sur un simple mouvement du poignet, ses deux sous-lieutenants s’activèrent et le suivirent comme son ombre, dans un ballet parfaitement répété et exécuté. Voilà pourquoi Livio détestait l’idée de les prendre avec eux. Il fallait les couvrir, en plus de réussir la mission. Mais bon, on ordonnait et il obéissait comme un bon petit chien, ce que Jilano se plaisait souvent à lui faire remarquer.

Dans les rues froides de Milan, les quatre silhouettes se déplaçaient maintenant silencieusement, se fondant dans le décor. Avec un regard en coin, le militaire s’étonnait toujours de voir que son ami au look si particulier et à la carrure si impressionnante parvenait à se faire oublier en faisant si peu d’efforts. C'était comme si, tout d’un coup, on ne le voyait plus.

« Respire, Liv. Tout va bien se passer. Les pactisants de June ne font clairement pas le poids contre nous. »

Le principal intéressé ne jugea pas utile de relever la remarque. Hors de question de laisser paraître son malaise. Mais Matthias Morli et Agatha Vromsi, s’ils n’étaient pas des amis, étaient de bonnes connaissances. Des collègues appréciables et surtout, ils faisaient partie des rares personnes qu’il respectait dans la branche scientifique du GDP.

« Ilana, rappelle-moi la disposition du bâtiment » ordonna le chef de l’opération.  
\- Sous-sol du Teatro Dal Verme. L’entrée principale est surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par au moins un pactisant et un stella, la configuration… commença la jeune femme telle une litanie.  
\- Dis m'en plus sur les victimes.  
\- Agent Matthias Morli et Agent Agatha Vromsi, 36 et 39 ans. Scientifiques de terrain attribués aux agents policiers Chiami et Viazza, tous deux morts en mission la semaine dernière. Les otages sont retenus depuis huit jours, les traceurs sous-cutanés étaient désactivés mais il semble que l’un d’eux ait pu être réparé par un de nos agents, puisque le signal a émis pendant deux heures ce matin. Les kidnappeurs, des pactisants de June avec leurs stellas, réclament une rançon humaine en exigeant le retour de plusieurs de nos cobayes. Echange refusé. Pas de survivant à prévoir.  
\- Bien. Pourquoi, Azio ?  
\- Le GDP doit faire comprendre qu’on ne l’attaque pas impunément et qu’il n’est pas question de négociation ou de chantage » répondit, hésitant, son second sous-lieutenant, de toute évidence intimidé par la présence de Jilano qui ricanait de voir Livio si pédagogue.

Finalement, le petit groupe arriva au lieu-dit. Le Teatro Dal Verme était étrangement imposant, de nuit. Ses arcades projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur le pavé, et l’absence de lampadaires sur la place n’arrangeait pas la chose. Les murs étaient hauts, le quartier silencieux. Etrangement silencieux, d’ailleurs, et preuve supplémentaire de la présence d’un refuge de pactisants. Ils avaient sûrement pris le contrôle implicite des ruelles avoisinantes, laissant penser aux habitants de Milan que quelque chose se tramait, sans qu’ils ne réalisent jamais de quoi il pourrait bien s'agir.

Les deux silhouettes adossées nonchalamment au mur d’enceinte furent rapidement mises hors d’état de nuire. Comme dans une chorégraphie parfaitement synchronisée, Livio et Jilano s’étaient faufilés entre les ombres et venaient de tordre proprement le cou de ceux qui devaient certainement être deux pactisants de moindre rang. Le militaire blond aux cheveux tirés en arrière eu la satisfaction d’imaginer deux étoiles rejoignant un ciel qu’elles n’auraient jamais dû quitter. Silencieux, les deux hommes s’infiltrèrent dans le hall du théâtre abandonné pour la nuit, suivis de leurs deux acolytes accrochés à leurs armes comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Il était assez surprenant d’observer les deux machines à tuer avancer conjointement et pourtant si opposées l’une de l’autre. Livio était souple, coulant dans son pantalon noir militaire et ses rangers usées par le temps, invisible avec son simple t-shirt, mettant en valeur ses muscles et ses armes à feu. La blondeur de ses cheveux luisait doucement dès qu’un rayon de lune en accrochait le reflet, et malgré le gel qui les maintenait en arrière, quelques pointes s’échappaient déjà sur son front et sa nuque. Sous la cascade claire, son front haut et dégagé était à présent déformé par ses sourcils froncés de concentration, qui rappelaient une petite ride sur son menton légèrement en avant, accentuant encore sa détermination. Quelque part au milieu de cet océan chaud qu’était sa peau hâlée, résultat de journées entières à s’exposer au soleil, deux perles d’un bleu très clair irradiaient à ce moment-même une promesse dangereuse, un désir de vengeance.

A côté, Jilano semblait presque maladroit et lourdaud. Sa silhouette bien plus imposante, car un peu particulière, ne paraissait pas être capable de la moindre finesse. Déjà, il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux teints en verts, dont plusieurs mèches retombaient volontairement sur le milieu de son front, comme la pointe d’une flèche qui viendrait souligner ses yeux gris et vides. Deux puits sans fond, et ce, même si beaucoup d’expressions y passaient. Tantôt une étincelle de joie superficielle, parfois un éclair d’intérêt, souvent un reflet d’amusement. Livio n’y avait encore jamais aperçu le bonheur, la peine ou la tristesse. Rien ne parvenait à toucher Jilano. Il était inatteignable. De même, il affichait éternellement un sourire moqueur, comme si le reste du monde était son divertissement personnel. Son nez un peu retroussé accentuait le regard taquin et l’air joueur qu’il affichait tout le temps, souvent une cigarette entre ses lèvres pleines et étonnamment charnues pour un homme. Enfin, pour parachever un visage que le militaire connaissait bien, Jilano portait le bouc.

Non mais franchement, qui portait encore le bouc à cette époque ?! Pourtant lui, il le portait bien, le bougre ! Les quelques poils bruns qui dansaient anarchiquement sur son menton contrastaient merveilleusement avec des joues toujours rasées de près. Déjà, rien que de visage, il avait l’air un peu louche, mais avec cette allure, son style n’arrangeait rien. Là où Livio était habillé simplement, de manière décontractée mais rigoureuse, son ami avait l’air d’un loubard en fuite.

Ses tee-shirts étaient souvent semblables les uns aux autres. Larges, et souvent des débardeurs mettant ses muscles en valeur, lui conférant une certaine virilité supplémentaire dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin. Décontracté et nonchalant, Jilano s’affublait souvent de pulls trop larges quand l’hiver pointait le bout de son nez. Pour le bas, un jean ou un pantalon sombre faisaient l’affaire. Il n'avait pas de préférences quant à sa garde-robe tant qu’il était à l’aise. Pour accentuer le côté négligé, plusieurs anneaux dépareillés et de toutes tailles s’invitaient sur toute la largeur de ses oreilles. Il ne lui manquait que la crête pour rentrer dans le mouvement punk des adolescents attardés, mais étonnamment Livio ne l’imaginait pas autrement. Pas sûr que cet énergumène ait un jour pensé à grandir, de toute façon.

« Jil, en bas. »

D’une simple remarque, Livio venait d’orienter son partenaire vers l’amphithéâtre dans lequel ils pénétraient à présent. La grande salle de représentation était maintenant silencieuse. Pourtant, on imaginait parfaitement l’espace comblé par les applaudissements des spectateurs et le salut des acteurs. Leurs personnages semblaient encore flotter dans l’air, laissant une empreinte pesante sur la scène de bois sombre qui se trouvait en hauteur. Les sièges rouges étaient tous parfaitement alignés, et autant d’espace déserté par l'animation qu'on y trouvait habituellement appelait au respect. Mais surtout, le moindre bruit résonnait parfaitement dans cet endroit conçu sur l’acoustique, et ce que craignait le lieutenant du GDP finit par arriver.

Azio trébucha sur une marche plus haute que les autres, et pour se rattraper, la plus jeune recrue du Groupe agrippa un siège qui s’ouvrit en grinçant, le bruit clair se répercutant dans toute la salle. Leurs ennemis avaient bien choisi le lieu, toute intrusion était facilement repérable avec un incompétent de ce genre. Clairement, Livio eut envie d’étriper sur le champ son subordonné qui faisait honte au GDP. Toutes ses missions se déroulaient sans aucun problème et, d'ordinaire, jamais une erreur aussi stupide ne serait venue plomber sa stratégie. Ce regrettable incident venait de révéler leur position aussi sûrement que s’ils étaient arrivés accompagnés d’une fanfare.

Jilano jura dans sa barbe, et sortit son arme tandis que Livio faisait de même. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et cinq silhouettes sortirent d’une porte située sur le côté de la scène et donnant probablement sur les vestiaires et le sous-sol du théâtre. Alors que Livio commençait seulement à viser, Jilano avait déjà couvert la moitié de la distance les séparant de leurs ennemis. Surpris une seconde à l’admirer alors qu’il se déplaçait aussi souplement et rapidement que le meilleur des militaires, Livio perdit une seconde qui suffit à une des silhouettes pour s’agenouiller, toucher le sol et le regarder. A vingt mètres, la pactisante comptait utiliser son pouvoir et il n’avait aucune idée de la nature de celui-ci.

Livio ne dut sa survie qu’à la rapidité de son compagnon, qui tira, éliminant la menace principale d’une balle entre les deux yeux. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître une forme plus petite, qui devait certainement être un animal. Mais peu importait…

« Jackpot Liv ! Une étoile vient de tomber, et je te sauve la vie. » railla Jilano qui enfila son poing américain à la main droite, préférant de loin le corps à corps.

La réflexion eut le mérite de tirer le militaire de sa stupeur, qui prit une position de tir pour couvrir Jilano tandis que ses deux sous-lieutenants faisaient de même. Quelques balles plus tard, Livio mettait à terre trois stellas, affaiblissant alors leurs pactisants que Jilano assommait proprement et pour un moment, tandis qu’Ilana descendait le dernier homme encore debout, réglant la question en quelques secondes à peine. Azio comptait ses balles perdues, tandis que le très respectable chef de leur mission rechargeait son arme et rejoignait son ami, goguenard en rassemblant les corps inanimés pour les attacher aux premières rangées de sièges.

« Je t’en dois une, admit Livio en ordonnant à ses sous lieutenants de se tenir prêts à entrer au sous-sol.  
\- Comme d’hab, j’ai envie de dire… Allez, c’était que l’échauffement ! » répliqua le visage ravi de Jilano, qui aimait décidemment bien les missions de Livio. Elles étaient relativement amusantes.

Cette fois-ci, le militaire passa devant pour progresser. L’affrontement initial n’avait duré qu’un très court laps de temps, et il valait mieux éviter de traîner pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre dans cette salle peu pratique où ils avaient le désavantage du nombre. Il valait mieux provoquer leurs ennemis dans des endroits plus confinés et où leur petit contingent ne serait pas un handicap. Avançant rapidement, Livio sécurisait toutes les salles devant lesquelles ils passaient. Une à une, mais elles étaient toutes vides. Les loges, les vestiaires communs, la salle de pause… Désertes. A croire que finalement, leurs adversaires seraient sans doute en moindre proportion que prévu. Les cinq précédents n’étaient peut-être pas qu’une petite partie du peloton, en fin de compte.

D’un signe de la main, Livio fit s’arrêter tout le monde en imposant le silence d’un froncement de sourcil, destiné particulièrement à Azio. Si l’ennemi se trouvait aussi loin dans le sous-sol, les pactisants n’étaient vraisemblablement pas au courant de leur présence. Et en effet, en arrivant près d’une énième pièce, ils eurent la confirmation de leur effet de surprise alors que Livio n’y croyait plus.

« Ils devraient être revenus, Josep. Marco et les autres ne faisaient qu’une ronde, ce n’est pas normal. On devrait peut-être aller voir, déclarait une voix de femme, à priori inquiète.  
\- Ne dis pas de conneries Fiona, on ne peut pas laisser les otages seuls. Luiza est en train de les interroger avec Psuche, tu sais que son pouvoir pour les faire parler met du temps. Encore quelques heures et on devrait savoir comment infiltrer l’Impianto »

Un homme et une femme, donc. Au minimum. Leurs prénoms étaient familiers à Livio, qui se repassait mentalement tous les dossiers des pactisants connus en fuite. Il revoyait tout d’un coup la fiche verte « Fiona Verdi », pactisante de rang B. Stella : Specchio. Pouvoir : contrôle de la densité de toute matière. Josep devait certainement être son mari, Josep Verdi, pactisant de rang inconnu mais probablement A ou B, stella inconnu, pouvoir possiblement puissant. Il y avait donc au moins trois personnes dans cette pièce : le couple, et le stella de Fiona, peut être celui de Josep, et une multitude d’inconnues. Luiza et Psuche étaient des noms inconnus à Livio, mais il s’en occuperait après. Dans un murmure, le militaire demanda à Jilano de se mettre immédiatement à la recherche des otages tandis qu’ils s’occuperaient de neutraliser Fiona et Josep. Voyant qu’il acquiesçait avec plus ou moins de sérieux, Livio prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en pointant immédiatement son arme sur Josep.

« Azio, Ilana, restez en mouvement. Ne vous fiez pas aux murs ni au sol ! » cria Livio en tirant immédiatement sur Josep, devant les airs ahuris de ses ennemis qui reprirent toutefois rapidement contenance.

L’homme visé par Livio venait d’être protégé par une silhouette longiligne, aux cheveux incroyablement blancs et aux yeux rouges. Un Stella Umana, sans doute. Sa balle venait d’exploser en l’air, purement et simplement. Josep serait donc probablement leur plus grand obstacle, avec son statut de pactisant de rang A enfin révélé.

Alors que Jilano se dirigeait vers la porte du fond, l’enfonçant d’un coup d’épaule, Livio rangea temporairement son arme et se jeta sur Josep. Ignorant le stella qui s’éloignait de toute façon, il essaya de le frapper au visage. Mais une barrière le repoussa, le faisant voler à l’autre bout de la pièce. Des champs de protection, donc. Et très puissants pour ainsi contrôler les humains eux-mêmes…  
« Ilana, le Stella ! »

La sous-lieutenante la plus efficace de Livio comprit immédiatement, et se précipita sur le Stella de Josep pour l’immobiliser et l’étouffer à mains nues, amoindrissant le pouvoir du pactisant. Livio en profita pour se saisir de deux armes à feu, tirant à vue sur Josep jusqu’à ce qu’une balle traverse finalement son pouvoir et l’atteigne à la clavicule. Il s’effondra, laissant au lieutenant le soin de se retourner vers Azio qui affrontait Fiona seul. La pactisante ne cessait de faire courir son subordonné, créant des sables mouvants partout où il mettait les pieds, rendant chaque fois une nouvelle parcelle du sol meuble et dangereuse.

Son stella, un gros chien, restait derrière sa maîtresse pour ne pas risquer de finir affaibli comme celui de Josep. Livio se fraya un chemin incertain jusqu’à son sous-lieutenant, récupérant son arme puisque la sienne était vide, et tira d’un œil avisé sur la pactisante. Celle-ci utilisa son propre pouvoir pour s’enfoncer dans le sol, éviter la balle destinée à son crâne, et remonter avant de faire demi-tour pour fuir… Et de tomber face à Jilano.

L’électron libre du GDP lui tordit tout simplement le cou, contemplant sans aucune pitié le stella se désintégrer. Et c’est avec le même regard qu’il toisa Azio qui venait de hurler de douleur, le pied enfoncé dans un sol qui n’avait plus rien de mouvant avec la mort de Fiona. Il n’en avait juste rien à faire.

La douleur du jeune homme ramena Ilana vers lui, tandis que Livio était encore occupé à maintenir en joue un Josep plus vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se vidait lentement de son sang, et avant de l’achever le militaire demanda à son ami si les otages étaient bien présents dans la pièce attenante. Après avoir eu la confirmation que garder quelqu’un en vie ici était superflu, Livio abattit de sang-froid sa cible, avant de lui fermer les yeux. Josep avait déjà fait trop de dégâts, et puis les ordres étaient clairs. Pas de survivants. Montrer l’exemple…

C’est seulement après qu’il put s’enquérir de la santé d’Azio, qui gémissait par terre en se tenant la jambe. En fait, seuls deux de ses orteils étaient encore dans le sol à ce moment-là.

« On va te sortir de là, Azio. Je vais être obligé de t’assommer pour la douleur et j’appelle des renforts pour te sortir de là. L’équipe médicale devrait arriver rapidement sur place. »

A ces mots, Livio frappa l’arrière du crâne du jeune homme pour lui faire perdre connaissance, avant d’aller libérer Matthias et Agatha qui se confondirent en remerciements. Ils étaient amaigris, fatigués, au bout mentalement mais en relative bonne santé. Il ne restait plus rien des corps de Luiza et Psuche, et Livio n’osa pas demander à son coéquipier d’un soir ce qu’il en avait fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était rentré au quartier général du GDP. Azio était en train de se remettre de l’amputation de deux de ses orteils, Ilana au repos forcé malgré son impatience à "remettre ça", et les otages sains et saufs grâce à Jilano, en train d’être interrogés sur les informations qu’ils avaient pu donner sous l’effet du pouvoir des pactisants. Le lieutenant le plus rigoureux du GDP, lui en l'occurrence, était en train de rédiger son rapport quand une touffe de cheveux verts vint l’interrompre.

« Salut beau gosse. Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Je suis en train de rédiger la demande de mutation d’Azio, un peu grâce à toi » répondit le blond.  
\- Me fais pas porter le chapeau ! Ton gars est un incompétent. On le sait tous les deux. Il a été blessé sur le terrain, ce n’est pas ma faute » se défendit l’autre.  
\- Tu as tué Fiona sans regarder si cela pouvait nuire à quelqu’un de l’équipe, Jil »  
\- Oh, doucement ! répliqua Jilano en fronçant les sourcils, un éternel sourire sur ses lèvres rondes. Je ne fais pas partie de l’équipe, moi. Je ne suis dans aucune équipe. J’ai sauvé ces deux scientifiques maniaques pour tes jolis yeux, c’est tout. Et parce que c’était marrant ! »

Livio Gianelli poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme. Il ne savait trop comment justifier, une fois de plus, le comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Certes la mission était une réussite mais… Il n’en avait strictement rien eu à faire de blesser Azio. De le reléguer aux bureaux, comme Luca avant lui. Et une fois de plus, Livio ne voyait aucune once de regret ou de culpabilité dans les yeux gris. Il chassa cette constatation d’un haussement d’épaules, et passa sur ce malencontreux accident. De toute façon, on lui demandait toujours de reprendre un rapport s’il venait à y consigner quoi que ce soit sur le comportement de Jilano Cerretti. Il semblait parfaitement protégé, quelque part, par quelqu’un.

« Merci pour aujourd’hui, Jil. On se voit plus tard, je vais finir ça et rentrer.  
\- Et moi m’amuser un peu, j’ai un nouveau plan qui m’attend, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Epargne moi ça, tu veux », répondit Livio dans une grimace de dégoût. Il ne voulait rien savoir, jamais. Sinon Jilano ne pourrait sans doute plus se considérer comme son ami. Et le lieutenant n’avait pas envie de perdre la seule personne qui l’appréciait à ce titre.

Deux heures plus tard, son rapport était bouclé. Livio ferma son bureau à double tour, et décida de passer par les laboratoires pour prendre des nouvelles de Matthias et Agatha. Au deuxième sous-sol, les labos faisaient partie de la zone que Livio ne faisait que traverser pour aller à l’armement, à l'étage du dessous. C'était un monde à part dans le GDP, qui fonctionnait aussi indépendamment que la partie policière. Ils avaient un chef de projet un peu fou, Renzo Carboni, qui supervisait tous les autres scientifiques. Parmi ceux-là, certains allaient sur le terrain. Au nombre de quatre, on retrouvait Vito Vargas, Ellissandre Hell, Matthias et Agatha.

Et puis il y avait les scientifiques plus classiques, les premiers de la classe, les rois de l’Impianto. Les plus effrayants également. Ils n’avaient qu’un pied dans la réalité, et encore, pas toujours le bon. Ils étaient chargés d’étudier le comportement des pactisants et des stellas, de les ficher, de constituer une base de données complète sur eux pour rendre la vie plus facile aux équipes de terrain, souvent composées d’un policier et d’un agent comme Agatha ou Matthias. Bref, ils étudiaient derrière un microscope comment tout cela fonctionnait. Encore plus bas dans la hiérarchie on trouvait les techniciens, analysant les recherches des autres et essayant d’inventer des outils pour contrer au mieux les pouvoirs des stellas et de leurs pactisants.

Et enfin, le groupe que Livio détestait par-dessus tout. Les cobayes. Des scientifiques à qui l’on avait demandé de passer un pacte pour mieux les étudier. Des rats de laboratoire volontaires, critiqués de tous, détestés et considérés comme les déchets du GDP. Pourtant, ils étaient particulièrement bien traités par le chef de projet, qui encourageait ces pactes spontanés en offrant des privilèges aux candidats. Mais ils étaient détestables, point. On ne vendait pas son âme consciemment et avec un tel plaisir comme ces cobayes qui, souvent, ne survivaient pas bien longtemps aux mains des scientifiques de l’Impianto.

Après s’être assuré que les otages libérés étaient rentrés chez eux en bonne santé, Livio laissa l’immeuble du GDP derrière lui. Il était temps de rentrer se délasser un peu et, pourquoi pas, proposer à Valente une sortie ce soir. Il en avait bien besoin. Son quotidien était vraiment passionnant mais quelque peu épuisant. Surtout quand Jilano en faisait soudainement partie. C’est en marmonnant que Livio rentra chez lui, laissant échapper une remarque acerbe à l’encontre de son ami.

« Le jour où t’arrêteras tes conneries est pas près d’arriver. Je plains bien ton prochain jouet … »

♠


End file.
